The Third Kekkaishi
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Akihiko Tokimori was the legitimate heir of his family. His family was the third family of Kekkaishi. He had ten older brothers but he was the heir. He lived with his father , grandfather and his brothers. He lived on one side of the Sumimura family their middle son was a year younger than him. On the other side of the Sumimura's lived the Yukimura's their daughter was a year older
1. Chapter 1

Akihiko Tokimori was the legitimate heir of his family. His family was the third family of Kekkaishi. He had ten older brothers but he was the heir. He lived with his father , grandfather and his brothers. He lived on one side of the Sumimura family their middle son was a year younger than him. On the other side of the Sumimura's lived the Yukimura's their daughter was a year older than him both Kekkaishi like him. Both had loving families unlike Akihiko

Akihiko walked in Karasumori Academy favoring his left side and trying to hide his black eye. His orange hair, it was natural so leave him alone, hung low in the front to hide which ever eye he wanted, in the back it was short but curly. He had blue eyes. He was 15 years old and in 9th Grade. He hardly talked to anyone and had no friends. He was always being bullied for his hair which just added to his daily beatings he often had broken bones and bruises and even some scars though he tried his best to hide them. His Houin mark was on his shoulder. He watched Tokine and Yoshimori jumping from roofs on the way to school but kept walking until they suddenly landed on either side of him. He clutched his back pack straps and stared hard at the ground.

"Hey, Aki are you okay?" Tokine asked, "I heard screaming coming from your house last night."

Akihiko blushed but kept control of his voice.

"My grandfather and brother got into a fight last night over me being heir. " he lied. "Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly, "You seem to be favoring your left side today. ..."

"I said, I'm fine!" he yelled and ran off as fast as his hurt leg. He would be healed by second period anyway. That just happened for some reason. He was already feeling better as he ran in the school gates. People looked at him as he passed. Maybe he should dye his hair so they left him alone? He sighed as he got to class. He took his seat and stared out the window. "I hate my life."

it was in the middle of his period right before lunch when Tokine interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said, to the teacher. "Aki, you forgot your lunch and I came to give it to you."

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed. "

Aki grabbed his things and went over to her. She handed him a lunch as they walked through the halls.

"thank you, Tokine but I...where did this come from it's not yours is it?" People were watching them. Students and teachers.

"No. " she laughed, "I made it in home ech. Want to eat with me and my friends?"

"I don't want to impose." he was pulled into her classroom and over to a bunch of grouped together desks. "Tokine..."

"Everyone." Tokine said, "This is my neighbor, Akihiko Tokimura. We've been friends since we were really little but he's really shy so ..."

"Th-Thank you for allowing me to eat with you." He bowed deeply. "I greatly appreciate it."

"You're welcome." they replied in shock bowing back.

"Akihiko, come sit by me. " Madoka grabbed his arm and pulled him into a chair beside her. Tokine sweat dropped she should have known better. "Oh, that's the lunch Tokine made..."

"I often forget mine." he lied as he stared at the delicious looking food. He suddenly froze chop sticks halfway to his mouth. Tokine next to him blinked at him. "Yoshimori is coming."

Sure enough the door burst open.

"Is Akihiko Tokimura in here?" he demanded. Everyone pointed in shock to Aki. Yoshimori stomped over. "I tried to give you this this morning!" he snapped setting down a lunch and a container. "My dad sent some left over breakfast and I made some sweets I wanted you try! Eat them!"

Akihiko nodded and Yoshi stomped off.

"He's always so loud." Tokine said as she and Aki began eating their lunches again as if nothing happened. "You don't like sweets do you?"

"No, not really. But he's always trying to get me to eat them..." he suddenly perked a little. He opened the container and held it out to Madoka "eat one of these. Yoshi makes them himself. " she popped one the chocolate balls in her mouth as Aki passed out the others. Tokine got the second to last one. "There. I'll give this one to Osamu."

"Oh, wow these are great!" Madoka squealed loudly. "He makes these all the time?"

Aki ignored her and went back to eating both the lunch and breakfast. He was starving he hadn't eaten in three days do to being punished for not doing well enough in his training. He grabbed the soda Tokine had set in front of him and drank deeply. She watched him with sad eyes and everyone noticed.

"So how old are you, Akihiko?" Kirara asked, "Are you in our year?"

Everyone was shocked when Aki looked up meeting her eyes.

"You don't notice me?" he asked, "I mean before now? " Everyone in the class shook their heads. "I'm 15 and am in the class just down the hall. I've gone here since I started middle school. I went to the same Grade school as Tokine and Yoshi and had lived next to them my whole life. "

"Like wow you really have known each other for years. " Kirara gasped, "Did you ask because of your hair?" Aki nodded, Kirara blushed hand to her cheek. "I think it's kind of cute."

"It's natural. " he told them. "My mother had red hair but I don't remember her that well, my dad has traditional black hair. All my brothers have black hair too."

* * *

Aki was confused and full by the time Tokine walked him back to his class room. He knew that Yoshi and Tokine only took care of him or payed attention to him because he was the Tokimura Heir. Because he was the Hazama Heir. He sighed he wished he could have some friends who liked him for him and not because of his family name. He sat back in class and was startled when a boy slammed his hands down on his desk. He blushed and tried to hide it.

"How do you know Yukimura!"

"You mean Tokine?" he asked, "She's my neighbor. We've been friends since we were really little."

"WHAT?!" everyone in class chorused.

'Is she really that popular?' Aki wondered, in his head. 'Everyone's freaking out that a screw up monster like me is friends with her. ...friends ...that's what she called us...I never thought ...no it's just obligation. That's all it is. That's why they are trying to feed me and asking after my wounds. They really don't care.'


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble he felt trouble at Karasumori so he forced his father off of him and took off running toward the site. His family watched him go in awe. He hadn't tried to hide his wounds and wasn't staying home like had been demanded of him.

"I know I'm a disgraceful monster but I'm the heir and this is my job." he ran as fast as he could, "and Tokine and Yoshi are in trouble!"

"You can feel it then?" Osamu asked flying up next to him. "We must hurry...but your wound..."

"It'll heal!" He jumped the gate and rushed toward them. "TOKINE!"

A green demon was trying to crush her green Kekkai.

"KEITS!" he bellowed, Small explosions erupted on the demons skin making it jump back. "TOKINE!"

She stared at him in shock . She'd never seen that technique before. He grabbed her pulling her to her feet.

"Who are you?!"

"She's Yomi." Tokine said, "I don't know where Yoshi is but that demon took down both dogs. "

They both stood ready two fingers in front of them. She suddenly gasped,

"You're bleeding!" Tokine cried, "Your back!"

"Don't say that so loud." he hissed, "We have to find away out of this! I'm not that strong."

"You're joking right?" she asked incredulously, "That's a high level technique."

Showed how much he knew. He'd been able to do that since he was five. He'd never shown them before though. He was hardly ever allowed to do his job because his father forbade it.

"Look I'm sorry I'm late." he said, ignoring her comment. "Osamu , sniff out Yoshi! We'll hold this thing off. "

"But you're hurt." Tokine hissed.

"Don't worry, about it. " he shook his head. "Yoshi!"

Yuki's back split open and Yoshi came flipping out he landed with them.

"Sorry, I'm late." he said rubbing his nose. "I can't believe I fell for that."

* * *

"Okay, "Tokine said, as they ran because they were dodging tails. "I used a little too much power! It's up to you two!"

"Can you layer?!" Aki called, "It's smaller now! Tokine cast the first layer of Kekkai around it!"

"I'll try!" She cried, "Ketsu."

The green shield appeared around it.

"KETSU!"

Nine black one's surrounded hers.

"My brothers!"

"My turn!" Tokine's grandmother said, "KETSU!"

"KETSU!" Aki's dad called, his black one going up.

It was followed by Yoshi's grandfather's blue one then his, Aki's fathers black one. Then Yoshi's blue one.

"KETSU!"

His black one swallowed them all.

"Altogether !" Aki yelled, "Cast Metsu!"

"METSU!"

The demon exploded.

"NOW!" he held up his staff and everyone copied him. "TENKETSU!"

"TENSKETSU!"

The demons energy flew into the vortexes that their staves created.

* * *

"AH!" Tokine screamed throwing her staff down. Everyone blinked at her. She was at Aki's side he was laying on his stomach on the ground. She noted his back wasn't bleeding anymore. "AKI!"

"AKI!" Yoshi rushed over to his other side. Together they rolled him over. "He's asleep."

They both sighed in relief.

"Wow, that was amazing." Yoshi said, lifting Aki on to his back and ignoring the men from the Shadow Organization. "I didn't know we could do that. Did you Tokine?"

"No." she shook her head. She got to her feet too. Then looked around. "But then again I didn't realize we had this many Kekkaishi either."

"Oh, come on!" one of Aki's brothers sighed, "Of course no one remembers us."

His other brothers had all sweat dropped at Tokine's words.

"Give her some credit Asu." what looked like the eldest brother said, "Aki and I were the only Tokimura brothers to fight for Karasumori. "

"True but...I still go to school here !" Tokine and Yoshi both blushed at that and scratched their cheeks. "Hey, Anyway..." he took off the shirt of his uniform and layed it out. "Put Aki here we have to clean up."

"Oh, right!" Yoshi agreed laying Aki down. Another brother covered Aki up with his shirt. "Well, lets get to it then. "

They spent the time until dawn making sure the school was put back together. Then they all went home.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" People jumped when Aki came running high speed through the High School gates dressed in his uniform. Yoshi and Tokine behind him. Though Yoshi veered for the Middle School. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I OVER SLEPT!"

Tokine had to stop to catch her breath she just couldn't keep up.

"What did he eat for breakfast this morning?" Madoka asked, walking over to Tokine with Kirara.

'I wonder if he was allowed to eat breakfast.' Tokine thought to himself. 'His father has always been to rough on him. '

"I don't know." She told her friends, "We were all in a bit of a rush this morning. Odd that we all over slept."

"Well, I live in the same area and we lost power last night. " Kirara said, as they entered the High School hallway to see a crowd. "Maybe that's why..."

"AKI!" Tokine parted the crowd as she ran to the boy once again fast asleep on his stomach only this time in the middle of the hall. "Easy come easy go." she sighed. "Aki, wake up you can't sleep here you'll catch a cold." she was shaking him. "C'mon , Aki, wake up. "

He moaned opening his eyes. He quickly sat up.

"Sorry, Tokine." he said blushing. "I just got really dizzy. I must have worked too much last night."

"You have an after school job?" his homeroom teacher demanded.

"Not exactly. " he said as Tokine pulled him to his feet. "My family owns a shop selling authentic Japanese style things and I was helping out yesterday because my eldest brother was sick. I covered his whole shift and I'm not used to it." he bowed, "I ask that you please forgive me."

"Oh, of course why don't you have Tokine take you to the Nurse and call your father."

"Thank you so very much." he bowed again. His teacher was stunned and bowed back as Tokine lead him off. "I shouldn't have come. " he moaned rubbing his head. "Asu told me he would get all my work. "

* * *

"Did you eat this morning?" Tokine demanded. "and I want the truth."

"I didn't really have time." He was now sitting on one of the beds in the Nurses office . His Grandfather and Eldest brother had just come in. "I could have pulled a Yoshi and ate while running on the way to school but that always just upsets my stomach. "

"Nurse." Yoshi had come in. "My stomach is upset."

The nurse giggled behind her hand and checked his record to see if he was allergic to anything before giving him some medicine.

"Well, okay. " Tokine huffed, "but you be more careful. "

"I will." he nodded, thinking she really did care. His eyes began to drop as he was put on his eldest brother's back. "Mmmm..."

The next time he woke up he was in his room and it was time for work. He quickly dressed . Aso was holding a bag for him as he headed out the door he yelled a thanks wondering what it was. It smelled like fast food. Burgers if he wasn't mistaken.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm here!" he yelled running over to Yoshi, Tokine and their spirit dogs. "I'm here. " he held the bag out. He'd gotten curious and checked, he'd been right and there was enough for three people. "I ...I brought dinner."

"Alright!" yoshi cheered, as they sat on the roof and ate. "So how's it going? I mean are you still tired?"

"Well, a little but dad didn't demand that I stay home because I'm too weak to protect Karasumori tonight so that's good." he gave a crooked half smiled, "Maybe after last night he sees I'm not as weak as he thought. "

* * *

No enemies had showed up that night so he and Yoshi had been able to get some sleep on the job while Tokine and the dogs stood guard. She'd smiled and assured him that it was okay. She was just going to review her homework.

What was confusing Aki at the moment was that he was eating breakfast with his family for the first time in ages. He normally ate in his room, when he was allowed to eat at all.

He took a bite of his breakfast and hummed. It was really good.

"This tamagoyaki is wonderful!" he said, tears running down his cheeks. "I think it's better than Yoshi's dads."

"How do you know what his tastes like?" his father demanded.

"Well, the day before yesterday Yoshi gave me some breakfast left overs. " Aki replied, blinking. He glanced around. "It was the first time he's done that and Tokine gave me the food she made in Cooking Class. That was a first too and she let me eat with her friends. I didn't realize that we were in the same grade even though she's older than me. ( **In the Manga Yoshi is 14 and in 8th grade while Tokine is 16 and in 9th grade. She should be in 10th but it says 9th so that's what I'm going with. )** " he shrugged, "Anyway this is really good..." He glanced at his watch. "I have to go! Thanks for breakfast. "

* * *

"Tokine, your friend is here." A boy called.

It was lunch time. Tokine looked up to see Aki at her desk.

"I really did leave my lunch this time." he whimpered so only she could hear. Then switched to his normal voice. "Did you make anymore of that yummy food from last time?"

Tokine sighed with a smile and had him join her and her friends for lunch again. He happily ate until the door opened and Asu came in.

"This time it's one of the older students." Mirara said, "Nope, Yoshimori is right behind him. "

"You idiot you forgot your lunch." Asu put it down. "How'd you get lunch?"

"Tokine made it special for me." Aki teased, "Just for me. "

"Eh?" Asu snagged a bit and ate it. "She's good. "

"Here!" Yoshi slammed down more food and another sweet container. Then stormed off.

"You know I could drive you to school." Asu had snagged one of the tamagoyaki from what Yoshi had left. "Hn? This is good. "

"See I told you." he smirked. Then went back to the food.

"Don't eat it all, brat or you'll get a stomach and you've already been sent home once this week. "

He snagged more Tamagoyaki and waved over his shoulder as he left the room. Tokine curious snatched the piece of Tamagoyaki.

"Can I have this?"

"Sure, I had some for breakfast."

She was soon exclaiming how good it was. When they were done eating they opened Yoshi's treat. Today it was a small house cake. He divided it among the girls and saved the rest for Osamu.

* * *

After lunch the ninth graders had gym, thankfully for the three girls he sat with, as they had loved Yoshi's cake. Unfortunately, it was swim gym.

"TOKINE!" she turned from where she was standing in her swimsuit just in time to catch Aki, in his swim trunks and a tank top, "I don't know how to swim!"

"Don't worry." she smiled at him gently, "I'll teach you." he gave her a crooked smile of gratitude as she lead him to the roof top pool he could sense Yoshi watching them so he was skipping out on class. That didn't shock him. Sure he was taking advantage of being a rightful heir to their Master but Tokine always acted like what he believed a big sister would act and he liked that. "It's okay to come in the water. This is the shallow end you wont drown here you an just stand up."

"Okay, Tokine." He said, and followed her into the pool. "Are you really okay with teaching me to swim?"

"It's no problem." She smiled at him.

So the rest of the period Aki learned to swim. Tokine was so nice to him and he liked that. Her friends even got into helping.

"Why are they paying so much attention to you?!" A boy hit him to the ground in the boy's locker room. Aki felt blood running from his head. "Why is Tokine paying so much attention to you!"

"She's my friend." He said, then grunted as the boys began beating him up. "She's my friend!"

* * *

Aki woke in a hospital bed he was in the nurses office. He could feel his body healing and could tell he'd been hurt bad.

"Akihiko!" Asu pulled the curtains back. "Akihiko are you okay? Tell me what happened?!"

"They...wanted to know why Tokine is so nice to me..." Aki answered ,, he could sense his dad in the room. "I told them because we are friends . Because Tokine is my friend. They just beat me up more but I don't blame Tokine because Tokine is nice to me. She taught me to swim today. She's like a big sister to me. Tokine is great."

"Yes, Tokine is rather popular around here." The Nurse said, "I'm sorry you had to suffer but you don't seem to be hurt that bad..."

"Excuse me?" Aki's dad growled, "I'd like some time alone with my boys."

"Of course. " she left.

"How bad are you hurt, Akihiko?"

"Not any more." Aki said sitting up. " Karasumori heals me. I don't like using it's power but it comes to me and heals me. "

"There is something I need to tell you , Akihiko." His father sighed, running a hand over his face. "It's about your mother."


End file.
